


[威救]三行情书

by greed2018



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greed2018/pseuds/greed2018
Summary: 一些私设（什么你就这几句还有私设）可以不看。深度火种结合，一种比普通火伴更加亲密的关系，一般赛博坦人不会建立这种关系，因为一方死亡另一方也会跟着火种碎裂死亡，出于对火伴的爱大部分人都不会让对方跟自己殉情的。至于什么时候他们深度火种结合的，大概是战前吧，我颇有一种这两个年轻人能干的出来这种疯事的感觉。





	[威救]三行情书

前途光明的医学生在星空下半醉地亲吻高傲的角斗士眉角的伤痕，他说，我爱你。

神色晦暗的汽车人军医在废墟中徒劳地抓挠和霸天虎首领焊接在一起的半张面容，他说，我恨你。

久经战场的首席医官在高台上俯视银色的破坏大帝被剑穿透，坠入深空，而他目光淡然，仿佛对此毫无感觉，他说，再见。

 

.

 

蓝色的能量液以火种为中心，从红白机体那不曾受伤的装甲缝隙间争先恐后的洇出，滴落，向前蜿蜒爬行，最终和紫色的那些汇聚在了一起。

**Author's Note:**

> 一些私设（什么你就这几句还有私设）可以不看。
> 
> 深度火种结合，一种比普通火伴更加亲密的关系，一般赛博坦人不会建立这种关系，因为一方死亡另一方也会跟着火种碎裂死亡，出于对火伴的爱大部分人都不会让对方跟自己殉情的。
> 
> 至于什么时候他们深度火种结合的，大概是战前吧，我颇有一种这两个年轻人能干的出来这种疯事的感觉。


End file.
